


Both

by Saraste



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Braids, Day 2: emeralds OR amethysts, Erebor Reclaimed, Fluff, M/M, Nwalinweek 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 03:14:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10982187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saraste/pseuds/Saraste
Summary: There was once a House of Ri...





	Both

Once, before fire and death came to Erebor, before wandering and privation, there was a time when the family of Ri was almost a House, when Nori’s grandmother generations removed had been covered in amethyst and known the love of a King.

 

Now Erebor is reclaimed and Nori is covered in amethysts and knows the love of a could-have-been King, for had Queen Dís not taken the crown, Dwalin son of Fundin himself might have been King, had Balin refused.

 

The amethysts are pretty in Nori’s new braids, yet Nori's favourite is the silver bead, decorated with a single emerald in the braid which Nori has finally allowed Dwalin to braid into his russet hair.

 

‘Will we make new members to the House of Ri?’ Dwalin asks, having braided it in, kissing  _ his braid _ and seemingly intent on kissing Nori everywhere else.

 

‘House of Durin, isn't it, now?’ Nori’s fingers touch his new braid, itch to braid Dwalin as his own.

 

‘Both,’ Dwalin tells him, kissing him to quiet him and show where else he might kiss Nori.

 

And they do, they make new pebbles to wreak havoc and grow up in Erebor, far removed from wandering and privation, the only fire they’ll know that of home and hearth, not the unforgiving fire of a dragon. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thorin is the Shire, the boys are in Erebor.


End file.
